


[Script Offer] [A4A] Leaving You A Good Luck Message [Voice Message] [LDR] [Long Distance Relationship] [Interview] [Planning The Future] [One L-Bomb]

by Thicc_Pickens



Category: r/pillowtalkaudio
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, L Bomb, LDR, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Mushy, No mention of gender, Other, Sappy, sfw, talking about future, voice message
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thicc_Pickens/pseuds/Thicc_Pickens
Summary: Your significant other has a big job interview today, so you call them to talk about it but they don't pick up since it's still quite earlier for them because you both live in different countries. So you decide the next best thing is to leave them a voice message. You start talking about the interview but then begin talking about your future with your partner and all the things you and they are going to do together.Please feel free to add/change certain parts of the script as you see fit.If you decide to fill this script, please credit my Reddit username (Thicc_Pickens) in the post. I'd greatly appreciate it.This is my first ever script! It's a very short and simple one, but I hope to write longer ones in the future. Please feel free to let me know what you thought of it! whether in a PM or a comment.
Kudos: 4





	[Script Offer] [A4A] Leaving You A Good Luck Message [Voice Message] [LDR] [Long Distance Relationship] [Interview] [Planning The Future] [One L-Bomb]

**Author's Note:**

> ... Ellipses are used when you are trailing off of a sentence, they can also indicate small pauses at the very end of a word.
> 
> * Asterisks are used for emphasis of a certain word. They can also be used for indication as for when to pause and laugh. e.g *Short Pause* *Small Laugh* etc.
> 
> There are a few short pauses throughout the script. I placed them there to create the feeling as if the speaker is thinking about what they plan on saying next.

Hey! I uh… just wanted to call you but... it looks like you may still be asleep, sorry I didn't realise it's still quite early for you.

*Short Pause*

I would call you back in about an hour or so, but I have some work that I've got to get finished… I guess leaving you a voice message is the next best thing!

So… today is the big day!

I know you’ve been stressed about this interview for some time now.

And so I just wanted to call you and remind you that, you’ll be great. I just know it.

This job has your name written all over it.

And if it goes well or not… not that it won’t go well! I want you to call me right away no matter what and tell me how it all went.

It’ll be a bit late for me, but that doesn’t matter.

I’m more than happy to stay up late to hear about it.

To be honest, I’ve been nervous too...

I just really want to see you succeed, you deserve to.

You work so hard and I’m so so proud of you.

*Honestly* I really am.

And if you are still feeling anxious, just take some deep breaths and try to relax, and remember that everything will be fine.

*Short Pause*

Oh yeah! About that message you sent me last night, the one about the two different outfits.

You said that you wanted my opinion, well… you could turn up in just about anything and still be the most beautiful, and professional-looking person in the whole place.

*Short Pause*

Hmm… I think I can actually *feel* you rolling your eyes at that… sorry, this message is a bit mushier than I thought it would be… I can’t help it.

It’s just… I know you’ve been waiting for an opportunity like this for a long time now.

But it doesn’t matter what you wear, you’ll get this job.

And when you do get it. We have to celebrate.

Maybe we could plan to go on holiday sometime later this year?

Somewhere where there is lots of sun and a beautifully blue ocean.

And a warm beach to lay on of course... and restaurants with great food are always a must have on any holiday.

I think we could both use with a nice break.

Also… it would just be amazing to be near you again...

I miss you, I mean I know we talk all the time but... I miss waking up in each others arms, even if we've only ever done that a few times...

*Short Pause*

I know you said if you do get this job… you’d be earning more money, and that you’d like for us to start saving for a place together...

Well… I’ve been thinking about that a lot lately, and… I’d love that.

So... maybe we could actually do that someday soon?

I'm not gonna lie... I’ve been wanting to get out of this place for some years now.

Apart from my job and a few friends, there isn’t much keeping me here.

And I can always find a new, maybe even better job once I’m over there.

We could spend our whole weekends together, cuddling on the sofa, underneath a really big warm blanket.

We could meet up with our friends and all go out to restaurants and theatres together.

We could get a nice little place, decorate it however we want, maybe even get a pet or two… And we could fill it with amazing memories that will last us a life time…

*Short Pause*

It's getting mushy again, isn’t it? *Small Laugh*

Maybe I’m getting a little overhead of myself.

We should probably wait until you actually get the job and then talk about this.

*Short Pause*

Oh! I nearly forgot to mention!

I sent you something in the mail.

It probably won’t get to you for a few more days but… it’ll be worth the wait!

Do you remember last summer when you came to visit me?

And you tried all those different sweets and candies and stuff?

Well... I remembered how sad you were when you found out you couldn’t get any where you live...

So... I may have sent you a big box of all your favourites!

Yeah I know… I’m kinda the best… *Small Laugh*

*Short Pause*

I uh… got you something else too… I really want to tell you what it is but… I also want you to be surprised when you open it. But I think you’re going to love it.

I really just want to make you happy.

*Short Pause*

But it does kinda suck, I mean… whenever I get you something.

I want to give it to you right away, and in person, and see that wonderful smile on your face...

Instead of putting it in a box and sending it across the world and waiting days for it to arrive to you...

But maybe one day soon I won't have to do that anymore...

*Short Pause*

Hey, maybe tomorrow we could catch up on some shows that we like… or maybe watch a movie or two?

We could get some food and drinks, maybe some blankets, make it nice and cosy and just spend the day together.

*Short Pause*

But anyway… We can plan all that stuff later…

I've gotta go. I still have that work that I gotta get finished.

*Short Pause*

Hey listen... you are going to be amazing.

You are strong and smart, and you are going to destroy this interview… in a good way.

So try to relax, drink some water… and leave all that stress and anxiety to the people who have to go up against you in this interview. Because they don’t stand a chance!

You’ve got this.

I love you, and I’ll speak to you soon.

Good Luck!


End file.
